Jacaré
Jacaré was the merged tribe from Survivor: The Amazon. On Day 20, the Tambaqui and Jaburu tribes were merged, with 4 to 8 members respectively. Jaburu believed they had the advantage over the other alliance. However, what they did not know was that the Tambaqui tribe was able to manipulate certain players into thinking they were going home and pitted the tribe against each other. However, Jaburu soon found out and voted their rival alliance out in succession. Their tribe colour was red. Members *Brock, a college football player and hunky ladies man. *Carly, a bar waitress and singer. *Cheryl, a retired nurse, who nows is a charity worker. *Chrissy, a fitness bug and gymnastics enthusiast. *Elisabeth, a mother of two boys, one being James also from Jaburu. *Faye, a loud Greek woman with love to share. *James, Elisabeth's son and an almost graduate from high school. *Jason, the manager of a fitness center and aspiring bodybuilder. *Julia, a sophmore, on the show to test herself and prove something to her parents. *Mike, hipster in the very definiton, who is also an embarassing uncle. *Skyler, a recent graduate from high school, hoping to win the money to travel Europe. *Stephanie, a model and food enthusiast. Tribe History The Jacaré merged with 12 members on Day 20 with 4 original Tambaqui members and 8 original Jaburu members. When the merge occurred, Carly won the first immunity challenge and Chrissy was sent to Exile Island. At the beginning of the merge, Cheryl was an outsider from Jaburu and wanted to join Tambaqui. However, they found her mistrusting. At tribal, Cheryl voted alone for Stephanie, the original Tambaqui Four voted for Chrissy but the original Jaburu alliance voted out Cheryl. Carlyn won her second challenge in a row and Chrissy was yet again exiled. The Jaburu alliance then exercised their power by voting out Faye at the next tribal council. The Tambaqui Alliance still were on the bottom of the tribe. However, Julia found a Hidden Immunity Idol. When Skyler won the immunity challenge and Mike was exiled, Julia began to slide into Jaburu. At tribal, she used the idol on herself and with the three Tambaqui votes being the only ones to count, James was voted out. Julia created a strong bond with Stephanie during this time. At the next vote, Mike won an advantage and voted twice whilst removing Carly's right to vote. Julia won individual immunity and Skyler was exiled. At tribal council, the Jaburu Alliance voted for Skyler, but the Tambaqui Three and Elisabeth, wanting revenge when James was voted out, made Stephanie a member of the jury to weaken Julia. With less of a number disadvantage, Tambaqui wanted to try and gain control over Jaburu. Julia won her second individual immunity challenge in a row. However, this did not help Tambaqui because Mike was voted out next. Carly won immunity and with more bonds on the tribe, Julia was safe and Skyler became the next member of the jury. Julia as the only Tambaqui member, was assumed to be the next voted out. However, she had enough bonds with the women of Jaburu to be apart of the alliance. Jealous, Mike voted for Chrissy. However, Julia convinced the rest of the tribe to send home Brock because he was considered an alpha male. Julia felt unstoppable at this point and tried to get Carly and Elisabeth to turn on the rest of the tribe. This was successful at the next tribal council since Jason won immunity, Chrissy was the target instead. At the Final Four, all Julia had to do was win and convince the girls to get rid of Jason. When he won the final immunity challenge, Carly and Elisabeth banded together and despite constant strategising, Julia was made the final jury member. At the Final Tribal Council, Jason was considered a goat for not forming enough social bonds as the other finalists did. Elisabeth was given praise by most of the jury, but considering the majority of the jury were from Tambaqui and they appreciated Carly's gameplay more, it was less clear. In the end, Carly was given the title of Sole Survivor in a 5-3-1 vote. Jason earned a vote from Stephanie, Elisabeth earned a vote from Brock, Cheryl and James and Carly was given votes from Chrissy, Faye, Julia, Mike and Skyler. Trivia *Faye is the only person from Tambaqui to make the merge to never go to Exile Island. *This was the first tribe to use a voting advantage, later being followed by Chuay Jai, Rangatira and Vilewson in subsequent seasons. Category:Tribe Category:Amazon Tribes